


because Christmas sucked

by Beautifulsoulheart



Series: 12 days of Ficmas! [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, phone converstation, post 6x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s reaching for her phone and clicking on the name before she can even stop herself. There’s no guarantee of an answer but she needs to try for her own sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because Christmas sucked

Christmas is a shitty day. How can she even enjoy it knowing she's going to lose another parent? It's not fair.   
  
Caroline looked at her mom through the window from outside her hospital room. She wants to hate her mom for not telling her but she can't. She loves her too much and knows why she did it.   
  
After Stefan told her the news she escaped to be alone. It was something she needed to get used to anyways right? But now the silence was annoying her.   
  
She's reaching for her phone and clicking on the name before she can even stop herself. There's no guarantee of an answer but she needs to try for her own sake.   
  
"Caroline?" A voice comes over the phone.   
  
"Klaus," Caroline sighs for no reason other than she's glad that he still has her number.   
  
"You're making me break a promise love."  
  
"How did you deal with being alone?" The blonde looked at her mother again in her hospital bed, unmoving.   
  
"That's a deep question," the hybrid replied to her. She could hear the concern in her voice.   
  
"Yeah well Christmas sucks for me because I just found out my mom is dying."  
  
"I'm sorry love."  
  
"So I need to know. How did you deal with being alone?" Caroline sat down in the chair opposite of her mom's room. She doesn't want to leave her side for a minute.   
  
"I kept my family in boxes and brought them with me everywhere," Klaus tells her truthfully.   
  
"What am I going to do? I already lost my dad."  
  
"Travel. Leave Mystic Falls and the memories behind and find who Caroline really is," the hybrid tells her. He's completely serious and Caroline can hear it.   
  
"And if I wanted to come to you?" Caroline dares.   
  
"Well that would be a gift I wouldn't have expected to get for Christmas," Klaus says and there's a hint of a smile in his voice.   
  
"It wouldn't be a Christmas present. I still have to be with my mom," the blonde looks up through into the window to make sure her mother is still alive.   
  
"Well then it would still count."  
  
"Thank you," Caroline sighs trying to will the feeling of sadness away.   
  
"Merry Christmas Caroline. And try to smile. The world is better when you do."  
  
Caroline does smile at that. No matter how much she can deny to everyone else Klaus is someone she has feelings for, for some god awful reason. "Merry Christmas Klaus."  



End file.
